Wags and Kisses
by godblessthefandom
Summary: When Santana is stuck walking Mercedes' and Quinn's dog every day while they're on vacation, she can't imagine a single thing she'd rather be doing less. But a beautiful lady named Brittany soon changes her mind about the merits of hanging out at the dog park. DogPark!Brittana Brittana AU


Santana should have known better than agreeing to babysit Quinn's spoiled lap dog, Dolly.

She should have said no. She wanted to say no. She'd known Quinn and her wife, Mercedes, since they were all in high school, and Santana could say no to Quinn no problem. In fact, she relished it. Quinn was a proud woman, and since they'd started their law firm in the city almost a decade prior, they'd spent most of their days arguing. Over the last eight years they'd gone from a handful of lawyers and law clerks to a firm rocketing its way through the ranks. She made her living arguing, and spent a lot of that time arguing with Quinn. Getting to say no when Quinn asked anything was almost the highlight of her day.

But Quinn hadn't asked her. Mercedes had.

The same Mercedes who'd been her best friend in high school. The same Mercedes who'd let her crash at her place in the city when she had nowhere else to go. The same Mercedes who'd encouraged her when law school was kicking her ass (meanwhile, of course, Quinn was on her third highly competitive internship in some international city). That same patient, kind, giving Mercedes, who very rarely asked her for anything, had to only look at her once, and make a request and she was stuck.

So, that's how Santana found herself at the dog park twice a day for the past week, walking the ball of fluff that went by the name Dolly. Mercedes and Quinn were still pretending they didn't want kids (though Santana was sure it would only be a matter of time), so Dolly was a stand-in until they figured out why they stopped every time a baby carriage went by, and it showed. Santana had never met a more pampered pooch, and the list Mercedes had given her as Quinn was trying to get them out the door so they wouldn't miss their flight, was atrocious.

Dolly had a specific diet, medicine that had to be administered every day, special bedding, and, inexplicably, a collection of DVDs that were to be played everyday while Santana was at work. It was madness, but she had the sneaking suspicion that both Mercedes and Quinn would know if she missed any of the steps on the list, and she'd never hear the end of it.

So, she dutifully walked Dolly, mostly ignoring the other people at the dog park with their pets. She didn't have anything against socializing per se, but half of the people there seemed to be even more insufferable about their pets than Quinn and Mercedes, and the other half seemed to only be there to chat up any people who looked single.

Today, in particular, she found herself in a mood. She had been managing Quinn's cases (most of which were headed up by junior partners), but one specific one would require a court appearance that she hadn't prepared for. She'd need to step in for Quinn in court, and she felt underprepared in a way she hadn't felt in years. It was like an itchy collar that just didn't fit correctly, and it seemed no matter what she did, that feeling just wouldn't go away.

There would have been worse places to spend an afternoon. The dog park was nice, in a small green space in the heart of the city with big trees that the dogs could sniff at and plenty of room for them to run around.

Santana paced back and forth while Dolly sniffed at new dogs and played tag. The scene should have been relaxing, but she furrowed her brow in frustration as she held her cell phone up to her ear.

"Because, Rachel, I have my own problems right now that don't include listening to you whine about how there were anchovies in your caesar dressing."

She had known Rachel as long as she'd known Quinn and Mercedes, but where Mercedes brought out a warm protectiveness, and Quinn brought out a fierce competitiveness; Rachel brought out what one might feel if they were strapped to a circus clown everyday of their life: annoyed, inconvenienced and a bit terrified. Anyway, she had a lot of her mind. The case that they were working on at the moment was an important one. She humoured her because they'd been through so much they were practically sisters, but she could only take so much. She's gotten lost in thought but tuned back into Rachel who'd taken exception to her complaint.

"And furthermore, Santana it's not just about the anchovies, it was the entire attitude of the waitstaff! They were completely out of order!"

"Look, Yentl, I have actual problems like what I'm going to do with Quinn's case. If anything goes wrong with it. Quinn will have my ass."

Sugar Motta was one of their firm's wealthiest clients, and her divorce from famous musician Artie Abrams was the talk of the town. It was also a make or break case for them. One that would take their good firm to great, and ensure they could have their pick of clients in the future. So, a lot was riding on it. A fact that Rachel didn't seem to appreciate.

"You'd probably be into that." Rachel muttered.

"What was that, Berry?"

"Oh nothing."

"Anyway, I don't get it, Santana. You've got a whole team of associates working for you, why don't you just leave it to them?"

"Well, first of all, if I just leave it to them and they screw it up, what do you think Quinn is going to do to me? Secondly, I am Santana Lopez, I don't leave things half done. I'm going to go in there and show those newbies what a real lawyer looks like."

"And what does a lawyer look like?"

"Me, idiot."

"No need to be rude, Santana." Rachel responded in a clipped tone.

"Whatever. Sorry, okay? I'm just running around in circles, and this case is killing me, and top it all off, I have that dumb dog yapping at all hours of the night because I left the green kibbles in her food bowl and-"

Santana trailed off as she realized she lost sight of Dolly. She looked around frantically, and took a step back as a blur whizzed by her.

"Frank, no!"

Santana's gaze was drawn towards the woman the voice belonged to. She was one of the most gorgeous women that Santana had ever seen. Tall, and blonde, with legs for days and a face that even when curled up into a gentle chastising of her dog was adorable in every way conceivable. For the first time in a long time, Santana found herself at a loss for words. She could only stare at the other woman as she raced towards what looked to be a mix between a French bulldog and a poodle.

The dog that was currently humping Dolly.

"Rachel, I've gotta go." Santana didn't even give Rachel a chance to respond before ending the call, and stuffing the phone into her pocket, striding over to the blonde and her mutt.

"Franklin Beans Pierce!" The woman called again. "What do you think you're doing? Get offa her!"

She probably thought she was being stern, but Santana could only laugh. There wasn't a stern bone in that woman's whole body.

"It's fine, you know." Santana said, interrupting.

"Huh?" The woman turned, and Santana almost had to take a step back. She was facing some of the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were deep and beautiful, and they made Santana want to drop down on one knee right then and there and propose in front of the entire dog park.

She lost her voice for a second, and cleared it to get it back (though there was still a bit of a squeak left behind). "Hi, um, hi. I just meant, she's fixed. My dog, she's spayed, so she can't get pregnant."

The blonde smiled and Santana did take a step back. The smile lit up her face in a way that was almost blinding.

"Oh! Well, that's good. I mean, I just don't know if your pup was that into it, but I'm glad there's no harm done."

She stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you."

Santana placed her hand in Brittany's and nearly melted on the spot. There was a firmness in that hand, all long, strong fingers. Santana tried not to think about it.

"Um, Santana. Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you, too."

Brittany seemed to linger in the handshake, and then reluctantly let go of Santana's hand. She turned back to the dogs, who were now chasing each other happily.

"They're having a good time, huh?"

"Yeah."

Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany. Even in profile, she still made for a striking figure. Her face was like something carved out of marble, but surprisingly soft. Santana was almost overcome with the desire to cup Brittany's cheek and pull her close. She shook herself, and tried to come up with a topic of conversation. She could feel the thread of their possible meeting coming undone, and she scrambled to catch it before it got away. She fumbled for a few seconds more when Brittany turned back to her with an effortless grace.

"I haven't seen you around before. Is the little lady a new addition to your family?"

She was smiling again, and Santana could feel herself smiling back. "Uh, yeah, she's actually my best friend's dog. She and her wife went on vacation, and I told them I'd watch the mutt."

Santana almost slapped her hand over her mouth. This woman clearly liked dogs. What would she think of Santana bad mouthing them? She scrambled, desperate to correct. "I mean, she's a nice dog, but kind of spoiled."

Brittany laughed again, that tinkling thing that seemed to ripple out of her and surrounded Santana in a soft warmth.

"It's ok. I could tell from the bow she could be a bit of a handful. Even though she looks really cute in it."

"Yeah, and I always get the feeling if I don't put it on her, my friends will hear and never speak to me again."

"Pup mommies tend to be like that." She said with another chuckle. "So, no pets of your own?"

Santana thought of her spotless foyer and imagined Dolly sitting in the middle of it, holding a freshly chewed pair of her favorite Louboutins, and shuddered.

"No, they're really not my bag." She felt more than saw the disappointment coming from Brittany so she quickly changed the subject. "What about you? How long have you had Frank?"

Brittany faltered for a moment, her eyes widening slightly. It was enough that Santana hurried to backtrack.

"It's just that you seem like a real natural with him, so I figured-"

"No, it's okay, yeah, he's like my little doggy buddy."

Santana wanted to keep talking, but at that moment the alarm on her smartwatch began to beep and she looked down with annoyance.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. Dolly gets her pills in about five minutes, and it takes me at least that much time to stuff them into her snausages."

The brightness returned to Brittany's face, and she nodded. "That makes sense. Maybe I'll see you the next time you bring her for a walk?"

"Yeah, for sure. I always come at the same time anyway, so if you come at the same time, then, um, we'll be here at the same time."

"Cool. It's a date, then."

Santana felt her face burning, and did her best to attach Dolly to her leash, all the while trying to keep her smile from getting too desperate. She walked out of the double gate, and back towards her condo, looking back every so often to Brittany who would wave and she would wave back. She felt a bit silly, but more than that she felt _elated_. Who was that woman, and how could she spend every day with her?

When Mercedes and Quinn called to FaceTime with Dolly, Santana took a moment of her own, telling Mercedes all about her meeting with Brittany.

"She must have been hot."

"Oh man, she was! Like, you wouldn't believe, 'Cedes. But she was more than hot, she was amazing. Her smile, her laugh. I think I'm in love."

Mercedes laughed. "Wow, Santana, I never heard you fall so fast. And this is including that girl you dated who could put both of her feet behind her head."

"This is way beyond that."

"Are you really going to see her again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I hope so." Santana said wistfully. "I'm going to wear something cute."

"If she likes you as much as you seem to like her, you're in good shape. Good luck."

"If she likes me as much as I like her, I'm not going to need it."

\

The next days seemed to pass like some sort of dream. Santana would show up to the dog park at her usual time, and there was Brittany, waving to her from over the gate. They'd rush towards each other, almost as eager as the pups were, and before long, Dolly and Frank were good friends. She didn't have much in common with Brittany, she found that out not long after their meeting. Santana was a high powered New York City lawyer, while Brittany was a dance instructor at a performing arts high school. Brittany always cried during movies about dogs and Santana was a sucker for romances. Brittany had traveled all over the world, visiting every continent at least once and Santana had stayed in her small town until she moved to New York. They were about as opposite as they could be, but there was something special about their conversations. The way that Brittany would always light up when she would see Santana coming and the way Santana frowned when they had to say goodbye.

They had seen each other almost everyday for a week when Quinn's case decided to explode. Quinn and Mercedes were due back in the mid-evening and Santana was both happy and sad about it. On one hand, she'd be happy to be rid of Dolly. The dog was beginning to grow on her, but the constant maintenance was seriously cramping her style. On the other that meant there would only be one more day at the dog park before she probably never saw Brittany again. It was a harrowing thought and one that she didn't look forward to.

And so, as she sat at her desk, contemplating what to do next, she hadn't noticed the emails that were steadily filling her inbox, or the droning of her phone on silent until her desk phone rang.

"Santana Lopez." She answered, still only half paying attention.

"Goddamnit, Santana, where are you?!" The angry voice of her partner, Quinn Fabray filled her headset and Santana pulled the phone a few centimeters away from her ear.

"I'm at my desk, Fabray, hence you calling my desk phone and getting me."

"Don't get coy with me, Lopez. I've sent you a million texts and your cell phone has been ringing off the hook!"

Santana quickly flipped her phone over that was lying facedown on her desk.

"Dammit. Why didn't someone come and get me?"

"Your door was closed and everyone was afraid to call you because they know that when you're in the zone, you're liable to throw a stapler at their head if interrupted."

"Fair enough."

"So the question is, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, what's wrong?" To be honest, Santana was a bit annoyed with the interruption. She had an important afternoon to plan.

"How about you turn on a TV, Santana?" Quinn responded in an icy tone.

"Geez, okay."

Santana flipped the TV that was muted and playing in the background to the news station and gasped as she saw the headline: BREAKING NEWS IN MOTTA/ABRAMS DIVORCE BATTLE! Santana smashed the volume button.

"-And that brings us to today, Anne, where the drama has been cranked up to eleven, and no one is quite sure what to make of it. Of course, this information is still breaking, but no word from attorneys on either side as to what it might mean."

"Of course, Sarah, but these cheating allegations regarding Mr. Abrams are not new."

"They are not, however, if this proves to be authentic, these turn of events would blow this thing wide open. This would serve as irrefutable proof that Mr. Abrams did cheat on Ms. Motta while they were married, and that leaves their prenuptial agreement null and void."

"The hell…?" Santana muttered, muting the TV again. "What is going on?"

"Some kindergarten teacher from Portland. says she's got a kid and Artie is the dad. He started going out there three years ago when his label opened up a west coast studio. And low and behold, the kid is three years old. He paid her a bunch of hush money, but apparently the mom wasn't happy that she had to lie to the kid about who her dad was."

"There's a _kid_?" Santana nearly fell out of her chair with laughter. "How in the hell could he be so sloppy?"

"Hey, don't complain. He might have just handed us the silver bullet to end this thing. We were looking for the proof, and now we've got it. We've got to run a DNA on this kid, and get a timeline. That means interview the mom. And that means getting your ass on a plane to Oregon."

Santana shot off a quick email to her staff, asking her assistant to book a flight. "Sure, and what are you going to do when you get into town?"

"I'm coming after you. I'm get back with 'Cedes and then I leave tomorrow night."

"Okay fine, anything else I need to think about?"

"No, Lopez, just get that interview, and start the court proceedings to get Artie's DNA. I'm sure this is far from over, but I think we just nailed this thing."

Santana agreed and hung up the phone, picking it up a moment later to make dozens of phone calls. She opened her door, and sent the group of associates who were crowded there flying, scattering them to the four winds with different missions. Santana looked at her flight headed for Portland would be leaving in less than two hours, giving her just enough time to catch it and get through security if she left that moment. Luckily, she kept an overnight bag in the office.

She was almost to the airport when another thought came to mind. She opened the phone app and began dialing frantically. After a few rings a voice answered.

"Santana! I heard the news! What does this mean for the case? Does it mean you win? That poor child, I can't imagine what she's going through. Have you talked to Quinn?"

"Shut up, Rachel, and listen to me. I forgot Dolly!"

There was a moment of confusion as Rachel tried to process the sudden change of topic. "What do you mean, you forgot Dolly?"

"I mean what I said! I've got to go to Oregon, and Quinn's not going to be back until late, and Dolly is in the house and she hasn't had her dinner or her pills, and she has to go to the bathroom, and I totally forgot! What kind of person am I that I'd forget a totally helpless dog like that? She's got nobody but me and I completely let her down! What am I going to do? You've gotta help me, Rachel, you've just gotta. I'm-"

"Breathe, Santana, breathe." Rachel soothed. "Just take a few breaths already! You don't have to worry about Dolly, I'll take care of her."

"But she's at my house, Rachel, and you don't know what to do-"

"Actually, Quinn filled me in on everything before she left because she was sure that you'd be at your wit's end after the first week. So, I was the backup."

Santana was almost too relieved to be annoyed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. And also I still have a key to your apartment from last summer when I watered all your plants, even though they're all dead now."

She'd forgotten about that, but Santana was glad that she hadn't demanded her key back like she'd planned to right after she got home from that vacation.

"So, I'll go over there, and take care of everything. Don't worry."

Suddenly, another thought struck Santana.

"Rachel?"

"I said don't worry, Santana, everything is under control."

"No, not that, it's just…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "It's just that the girl at the dog park, Brittany. I don't think I'll see her after today, and-"

"Oooh, will I get the chance to play Cupid? I've been wanting to meet this girl considering you talk about her so much."

"You know what? Nevermind." Santana said firmly.

"But, Santana-"

"Nope. The last thing I want is you sticking your nose into my love life. Anyway, I'm sure I'll see her again at some point. It's not like they don't let you into the dog park if you don't have a dog. Right? They don't do that do they?"

Rachel sounded disappointed. "Are you sure you don't want any help, Santana? I can be very persuasive."

"Sure, I'm sure. Leave it alone, Rachel. Just take care of Dolly and don't forget to pick out all the green kibbles! She hates those."

"Will do. You just get out there and win big for your client!"

Santana could almost hear Rachel saluting and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you when I'm back in town. Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yes, Santana?"

"Thanks, twerp."

"You're welcome, and have a good flight!"

\

It was almost a week and a half before Santana and Quinn got back into the city. What was looking like a slam dunk for them was requiring a bit more work than they'd bargained for, but they left with good news for Sugar, so that was something. On her first day back in the city, Santana figured it might be a bit much to just 'happen' by the dog park, but between the work that was waiting for her when she came back, and her own awkwardness at the prospect of showing up just to see Brittany gave her pause. One evening she found herself at Quinn's place, and used the opportunity to get some quality time with Dolly. She laid on the couch, Dolly sitting on her stomach while they both listened to Quinn and Rachel argue about something in the study.

"If I didn't know better, Santana, I'd say you missed that dog." Mercedes teased. She brought in some snacks and set them on the coffee table, brushing Santana's legs aside, and sitting next to her on the couch.

Santana ignored her, kicking her feet out over her friend, and continued petting Dolly. "Look at this Susie Homemaker routine. Wow, Mercedes, what's next, a glass of cognac and a pair of slippers when Quinn gets home at night? Ow!"

Mercedes held her fingers out menacingly. "Yeah, keep that up and another pinch is coming. Anyway, Quinn normally cooks, and we have a housekeeper, you know that, Santana."

"All I'm saying is, Mercedes, is that you're nesting. You can deny it all you want, but in a year if I'm not looking at little Santana Jr. I'll be very surprised."

"Like we would name our daughter Santana."

"What else would you name her?"

"My grandmother is Shirley, and it's a bit old fashioned, but I always liked it-"

"A ha!" Santana nearly shouted, startling Dolly off her lap. "Oh, sorry, Dolly."

"What are you a-ha-ing about?"

"You've been thinking of baby names! You are nesting!"

Mercedes laughed, shaking her head. "You know, instead of using your lawyer skills on me, you should be looking inward. 'Physician heal thyself.' Your personal life is a bit of a mess right now."

"Ah, you know me, 'Cedes. I'm busy these days, you know?" Santana laid back on the couch, patting her stomach until Dolly was settled back on it. "I just don't have time for a relationship."

"What about the girl from the dog park? Bridget?"

"Brittany." Santana played with Dolly's ears thoughtfully. "Yeah, I dunno. I mean I kind of dropped off of the planet, and I told her I had one more day with Dolly."

"Seriously? You're going to let that chemistry go just because you're too much of a wimp to go to the dog park alone?"

"I mean, when you put it like that-"

"Here's what you do." Mercedes said, getting up from the couch, and riffling through a nearby desk drawer. "Dolly went out this afternoon already, but she could use another walk. Why don't you go see if there's a certain someone hanging out there."

She tossed a leash into Santana's lap.

"I dunno, Mercedes. I like her, I really do. She's adorable and great, and has so many cool ideas, but she also makes me forget what I'm saying, and act like a complete idiot."

"News flash, Santana, you're not very smooth. You get most of your girlfriends by being ridiculously attractive."

"Why, thank you."

Mercedes roller her eyes. "I just mean, it's not about 'being smooth', it's about spending time with someone that you like. You can do that, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay then, get off of my couch, and get out there!" With a push, Mercedes nudged Santana off of the couch.

"Fiiiiine." Santana whined. "But don't say anything to Rachel and Quinn."

"Don't say anything about what?" Quinn purred, she'd followed Rachel into the living room, and Santana raced to put her shoes on.

"Nothing! I'm just taking Dolly for a walk. See you guys later!"

Santana could hear their chorus of 'oooh's' as the door closed behind her.

\

The dog park was pretty empty when Santana arrived. There was an elderly couple with a schnauzer that looked as old as they did. Santana sat on a bench and Dolly lay at her feet, gazing up every so often with a forlorn look in her eye.

Santana leaned down to pet her. "Missing your friend, huh? Me too, girl."

The minutes stretched on and before long the sun that had been sitting already low in the sky settled under the horizon, and the streetlights announced the hour had grown late. The elderly couple had long since made their retreat, and the only thing keeping Santana and Dolly company were the sounds of the wind blowing gently through the trees, and the distant sound of kids laughing and roughhousing as they made their way home.

Santana stood, stretching for a bit, and looked around sadly.

"I guess we missed her this time. "

Dolly gave a little grunt in return, but was on her feet quickly and headed towards the gate. Santana followed a bit more reluctantly, and they were a few blocks away when her phone rang. Santana pulled it out of her pocket, grimacing slightly at the _Unknown Number_ that flashed back at her.

"Hello?"

There was a moment of silence and Santana wasn't sure if anyone was going to answer, but then there was a voice on the other side.

"Santana?"

Santana's brow furled even further before a moment of recognition hit her.

"Brittany?!"

Brittany laughed. "Um, I'm sorry, Rachel gave me your number and-"

"Oh my god, Rachel, seriously?" Santana pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd told Rachel to stay out of her love life. She was going to kill her. "Oh, wow, Brittany, I was hoping I'd hear from you, but I'm sorry Rachel is dragging you into her craziness. I actually asked her specifically not to get involved, but, well, if you spent any time with her, you know that's not even possible because she's such a damn busybody-"

"Santana?"

Santana paused, a bit breathless. "Yes, Brittany?"

"Could you turn around, please?"

Santana let the phone drop away from her face, before her frown deepened, and then her eyes grew wide. She spun suddenly and there she was. Brittany. She was leaning against the gate of the dog park, and waving for all she was worth. Santana couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. She raised her arm and waved back frantically. Brittany started walking towards and and it was all Santana could do not to run to meet her. They finally did meet in the middle. Each huffing softly because of the harried nature of their steps. They were a few feet part when they stopped, and took a few steps slowly forward.

"Hey." Brittany said, shyly.

"Hey." Santana held up her phone and jiggled it. "So, Rachel, huh?"

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, sorry, I mean, I saw her at the park, well, technically I saw Dolly first, and when Frank went to say hello, I had to go over and keep him from humping her again. And then Rachel introduced herself, and as soon as she started talking I knew who she was."

"Yeah, that's Rachel." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, apparently you talk about me to them as much as you talked to me about them, because Rachel recognized me right away! And then she made me take your number and promise to call you."

"Sorry she was such a pain."

"What? No way! I mean, I'm glad she did. I was shouting at you just now, but you were too far away. So I figured I'd go all in."

"I came a couple of times looking for you actually."

"Really?" Brittany said, her voice hopeful.

"Yeah, but Mercedes and Quinn had come back and I didn't want to be the loser hanging around the dog park without a dog, so I didn't linger. But, I was really hoping I'd see you again."

"Me too. I mean, I was hoping to see you again. And Dolly, of course." Brittany smiled apologetically at the dog, and bent down to pet her.

For her part, Dolly yapped gratefully, nearly jumping in Brittany's lap with happiness. Santana smiled and then looked around suddenly. "Where's Frank?"

"Ah, yeah, and that's why I haven't been around lately." Brittany met Santana's eye, but there was a sadness there.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! I just mean. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine! It's just, um, well…" Brittany faltered for a moment, and then looked away, barreling through her words. "It's just that Frank isn't my dog. He's technically my sister Tina's dog and I walked him as a favor, and then I met you and I liked you so much, I begged Tina to let me walk him every day so we could talk, and I would have an excuse to hang out here. I didn't mean to lie to you, Santana, honestly, but after the first few days it would have been too awkward to tell you the truth, so I didn't."

The words flowed out of Brittany almost without pause, and Santana extended her hands, placing them gently on Brittany's shoulders.

"Hey, Britt, it's fine, it's ok." She rubbed gently back and forth. "I'm really glad you hung around. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think you ever said Frank was your dog. I mean, he does have your same last name, so I kind of assumed."

They both laughed, and Santana could feel the tension melting out of Brittany's shoulders. She rubbed a few more times, but her self consciousness brought her arms back to her side, twisting Dolly's leash in her hands.

"So…" Santana began softly.

"So."

There was an awkward moment of silence while they both searched for something to say. It was broken as Dolly sniffed around Brittany's feet, and then yapped incessantly to be picked up. Brittany obliged, of course, smiling as Dolly licked her face.

"She really likes you, you know." Santana said, her voice laden with meaning.

Brittany met her eyes over Dolly's head as her smile grew wider. "I know, I like her too."

"Really?" Santana's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, really."

"Well…" Santana began, lolling her head to the side, languidly. "Maybe there's a dinner date in your future."

"Wait, are we still talking about Dolly?" Brittany said, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, well, um, no, but-"

The redness was spreading on Santana's cheeks and Brittany put Dolly down, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm kidding. I'd love to. I'll call you to set it up."

Santana tried her best to play casual, but was failing miserably. "Sure! I mean, sure. I'll, um, look out for that message."

Brittany gave her a wink, and Santana blushed even more.

"See you around, Santana."

"Bye Brittany."

Dolly's tail wagged happily between them.


End file.
